Over & Over
by AVNParry427
Summary: Based on Tom Clancy's EndWar:The Hunted. This is Brent's last shot at capturing the Snow Maiden, with the help of a new addition to his team will he be able to find the Snow Maiden, and love along the way? Captain Alexander Brent/OC. M for smut later on.


_Based on the Tom Clancy's EndWar: The Hunted novel._

_Hey there!  
><em>

_KelseyParryMP here! First thing's first the only character's I own so far is just Colonel Kael McAllister, everything else belongs to Mr. Tom Clancy/ David Michaels. This is officially my first EVER Tom Clancy Fanfic so forgive me if it is terrible or in any way haphazard! I really loved Tom Clancy's EndWar: The Hunted and I fell in love with the character Captain Alexander Brent and so I really wanted to do a Fanfic for him :). Hope you guys like it because I plan on continuing it!  
><em>

**MacDill Air Force Base**

**U.S. Special Operations Command**

**Joint Strike Force Command Headquarters**

**Tampa, Florida**

-General Scott Mitchell's POV-

I was taking one hell of a chance on that kid. He knew it too. I didn't really want to listen to that pretentious, snotty, and quite frankly _bitchy_ Lieutenant Colonel as I told her I was overstepping her authority and putting Captain Brent back on the job. I sighed heavily still sitting in the chair I had been in since talking with Captain Brent and stroked the stubble on my chin before standing up and going back to my desk and idea igniting my body. I tapped the button for my secretary and folded my arms across my chest in wait. "_Yes General Scott?_" Her voice sounded from the other end. "**Get me McAllister, and I don't care if it's on the phone or in my office, I need her ASAP!**"I responded with a slight smirk. "_Yes sir_" the secretary answered before hanging up and getting to her job. I took my seat at my VR chair and resumed work until I received either word or presence from McAllister _'Probably the latter'_ I thought to myself as my crooked smirk still stayed plastered on my weathered face. _'She's going to love this…'_

I had just paid for my Vanilla Latte when my phone rang. I juggled my coffee between my forearm and chest while I used my right hand to fish my phone out from my pocket. "**McAllister**" I answered quickly as I rolled my cup [still applying the pressure between my forearm and chest] up my forearm, then to my wrist until I grasped the cup in my hand. "_It's General Mitchell, he wishes to either speak to you, or see you in person in his office, Shall I arrange for the latter?_" General Mitchell's secretary replied happily. "**Yes, don't bother setting up an appointment I'm on my way**" I responded as I headed out to my car. I slipped my phone into my short denim shorts once more and pulled my keys out of my other pocket to unlock my car. I wrenched the door open and quickly slid into the driver seat and shoved my latte into the cup holder before slamming my door shut and starting the car as I stepped on the clutch and switched into 1st gear and tore off down the street. Most likely due to the speed I was carrying on at, I made it to the MacDill Air Force Base in less than 20 minutes. I snatched my coffee after shutting my car off and opening the door and quickly locked my car up after getting out, one could never be too careful when the car they drove was a 1970 Chevelle SS [1].

The MacDill Air Force base, well to say it was large was an understatement. It was a maze to say in the least. The front receptionist looked up and smiled at me as I walked passed her and down the hallway to General Mitchell's room. I of course smiled back at her before disappearing into the General's room; although the door was open I opted to knock on it anyway. His old weathered face focused on the screens before him before looking up at me with his piercing blue eyes, purely out of habit and respect I snapped to attention and saluted. "**Save the formalities for someone who cares McAllister, family comes before the military**" He said closing his screens and standing up abruptly from his VR chair like it was on fire. A warm smile spread across his face [not something usually seen on this man's face but I've always been an exception along with my father before me. I understood his simple interpretation of family when it came to us and smiled back. "**Sorry **_**dad**_**, you rang?**" I asked closing the door behind me and folding my arms across my chest with a playful smirk plastered across my facial features. "**I have a task for you, one I think you'll find quite entertaining, as you know I am a busy, **_**busy**_** man**" He began as he placed his hands behind his back and clasped his hands together as he strode towards me.

"**Go on**" I urged gently as I quirked an eyebrow. "**I've just had a meeting with Captain Alexander Brent, who is currently working on the Snow Maiden job, it would seem he jumped the chain of command and went above Lieutenant Colonel Grey's head…**" "**And straight to you**" I finished for him. "**Yes, and as I have no time to listen to her... to be blunt; pretentious, bitchy, and constant need for whining ranting's. So your job or rather job****s****, are to break the news to Ms. Grey, and be my eyes and ears on the mission to give me that peace of mind that Brent **_**will**_** get the Snow Maiden and this whole mess won't have been for nothing.**" He explained and all the while my grin grew bigger and bigger until it literally stretched from ear to ear and I was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "**It would be my **_**pleasure**_** General Mitchell, when would you like me to start?**" I asked with a happy tone. "**Now, would be nice**" He answered and placed a hand on my shoulder. "**This is a high risk mission the Snow Maiden, I want to see you come back alive, I have faith in you but…I just can't stand to lose the last part of my family that I have left**" He spoke softly as he pulled me into a hug, I returned the embrace and rested my cheek on his shoulder.

"**Stop being such a baby **_**dad**_**, I promise I'll come home, **_**alive**_" I replied giving him another squeeze before breaking off and snapping back to attention and saluting once more. I spun around on my heel and left the room. I went down the same hallway as before and went out to my car and hopped in and drove off to Lieutenant Colonel Gray's office. Unfortunately it took me about 3 hours to get there because of a traffic jam; I wasn't going to miss this part of Tampa once I jetted over to Europe to help out this Captain Alexander Brent. When I arrived at her office however I straightened my posture and kept my 'holier than thou' swagger about me, you see, Lieutenant Colonel Susan Grey and I, well we hate each other to put it mildly. She always has since Ghost Recon came to recruit me. I'm an ex-Marine, Navy SEAL, Green Beret, and I am an excellent sniper and I guess my extensive resume _really_ pisses her off [That or it's because I rose through the ranks faster than her].

Either way I was _really_ looking forward to pissing her off with this news about Brent and that I would also be on this mission serving as the eyes and ears of this mission. I passed right by her secretary who was barking at me not to go in and even went as far as to jog beside me and plead me not to bother her. I ignored her pleas and continued on into Grey's office. I knocked once and pushed the door open, Grey's bird like face tilted upward in order to see who had 'barged' into her office. "**Oh, it's **_**you**_**, and to what do I owe the displeasure of having you in my office McAllister?**" She spoke up with a snotty tone, I decided to pull rank purely to torture her and let her know I was now a rank higher than her, I knew it would burn her ass. "**Lieutenant Colonel Gray if you ever speak like that with me again in a formal setting I will have you court martialled for Insubordination, you **_**will refer**_** to me as **_**Colonel**_** McAllister.**"

"_**Now **_**having said that I am here on behalf of General Scott Mitchell to tell you that a Captain Alexander Brent will be finishing this Snow Maiden mission, and that if you have any problems with it to take them up with me**" I ordered as I [all in one smooth, fluid movement] turned sharply on my heel and walked to the door and just as an added effect when I placed my hand on the door handle I turned my head to shoulder angle and smirked cockily. "**And one more thing **_**Lieutenant**_** Colonel, I have also been placed on this mission, have a nice day**" I ended the conversation with a cheery tone leaving the no doubt steaming mad woman to seethe in silence. I didn't even bother to close the door behind me as I strode back down the hallway and back out into the beautiful day to go home and pack. Just as I opened the door I simultaneously pressed the talk button on my Bluetooth headset and voice dialled "**General Scott Mitchell**". As I waited for the man to answer I slid into the front seat of my car and drove home.

It only took General Mitchell 3 rings to answer which meant that he was busy but actually _wanted_ to be disturbed as if for some reason whatever he was busy with was an inconvenience in some way shape or form. "_**Colonel McAllister, I trust task number one has already been dealt with?**_" His gruff military voice sounded on the other end. "**Yes sir, I'm now on my way to move on to task number two, I was just wondering if I could get some dossiers, and a little more information regarding the **_**task**_** at hand?**" I asked as I pulled up to the first stop light and well of course stopped. "_**Yes, Colonel, I'll have my secretary send everything over to your e-mail immediately… is there anything else I can help you with**_**?**" He asked trying to remain as professional as possible. "**No sir that will be all, thank you**" I replied and I tapped the button on my Bluetooth again to end the call and as soon as the light turned green I continued on my way to my house.

It took me roughly an hour to get to my place, driving up into my garage included. I grabbed my latte that was now cold and got out of my car while locking my car up with the free hand and headed back into the house, closing the door with my foot behind me. I walked to my kitchen table and tossed my keys onto it before walking over to my microwave and throwing my latte in there for 20 seconds to re heat it. After waiting 20 seconds I grabbed my latte and sipped gingerly on it. I heard my phone ping and to notify me that I had an e-mail. _'That must be the information now'_ I thought to myself as I pulled my cell out and confirmed that it was in fact an e-mail from General Mitchell…..himself? I blinked twice before jogging up to my computer room and grabbed the USB cable from my desk drawer and connected my phone to my 3 screened computers[s]. The e-mail itself was in… I guess you could call it 'code', a 'code' only he and I understood.

He had attached several of the dossiers I requested along with travel information regarding how I was arriving in Europe, and the information regarding the mission including reports from the Captain Bent I would be working alongside. I smiled to myself as I read the last line in the email, simple in itself but not lost in meaning _'Promise me'_. My father Darryl was an ex-Ghost himself. He and General Mitchell had worked together more than just one mission, and on the ones they didn't I went over to the General's home and stayed there. General Mitchell had become a second father to me, taught me all I knew today about the Military, how to fight, hunt, etc. When my father was sent on a mission to Afghanistan for a mere observation assignment he was captured by a terrorist and made an example of on camera. The despicable monster even went as far as killing him during the video and sent _me_ a copy. I was 14 when I had seen it. Unfortunately the General couldn't stop me from seeing it because at the time he was picking up supper for that night, and when he came home he saw me, huddled into the tightest fetal position on my bed balling my eyes out muttering incoherently.

The General had asked me what happened and all I could do was point at my laptop that still had the video up but paused. He took it downstairs and watched the whole thing that was the only time he ever cried. He vowed to one day find that terrorist and kill him for three reasons 1) Blowing his best friend's head open with a gun 2) Making a public display of it to the media crew [who never aired it] and 3) For sending it to his friend's daughter. He unfortunately didn't find him but I did, when I turned 25 I was asked to join the Ghosts and I did. On my first mission with them I found that the man who had killed my father was the lackey of a newer and better terrorist by the name of Jorim Taled {A/N: Pronounced Jor-um Ta-leed}. I killed him while I was atop a building rooftop adjacent to this terrorist's home. The terrorist who had killed _my_ father was Mohammed Kajal a mere guard for Jorim now. I took Jorim and the other guard out _only_ when my Captain gave the go-ahead, something that caused me to be promoted, because I showed and exercised an extreme amount of control.

Anyone else would have shot the man prematurely and ruined the whole mission, anyone who _wasn't_ me. I pulled up the dossiers on all three of my computer screens and tapped a button on my computer that had a male robotic voice read the information off to me verbatim as I wandered into my bedroom and began packing everything from my SOG knives [2], to my twin desert eagles, to clothes. By the time the robot had run through all the dossiers I had everything I needed packed and changed into a black leather one piece that resembled an overall. {A/N: Think Miranda Lawson's outfit in Mass Effect 2 the black one not the white one just without all the white and Cerberus insignias.} I zipped it up to just above my breasts and kept the collar popped up and let my long, wavy, dirty blonde hair out from my ponytail and quickly brushed it out. After grabbing my duffel bag I slung it over my shoulder and neck so that it rested on my back and copied the files from the e-mail onto a USB stick and placed it in my pocket before deleting the e-mail completely and shutting the computers down.

After having done that I jogged back down the stairs and outside to my garage, but instead of taking my Chevelle I sauntered over to the upper right corner of my garage and pulled the tarp off of my Kawasaki Ninja [3]. I smiled brightly and ran my hand from the back seat to the handle bars and grabbed my helmet off the hook that hung just above it and straddled my black and green beauty. I kicked the kickstand up and slowly backed my bike up until I was off my driveway and turned to face east and started my bike up before driving off down the street toward the harbour to board the USS Gettysburg CG-64. It was a good 1 hour bike ride there and when I arrived Commander Andreas had been waiting arms folded across his chest a small smirk apparent on his lips as he saw me pull up on my bike and stop in front of him. I took my helmet off and shook my hair a bit and kicked the kickstand down before handing off my helmet and keys to my bike to the gentleman just behind Commander Andreas.

"**Take good care of my baby**" I said with a playful smile knowing full well my bike was in good hands as I hopped off of my bike and took place next to the Commander. The young gentleman hopped on my bike as the Commander and I headed on to the ship. "**Are you ready Colonel?**" He asked with a gentle laugh. "**Never been more ready in my life sir!**" I answered back happily beaming my pearly whites up at him, and he returned my smile with a warm one of his own.

_And so the fight begins…_

[1] . her car

[2] . her leather outfit

[3] ./_J3_liDBfbvs/TMPzvV1fnRI/AAAAAAAAzLM/2IUwrrclh3o/s1600/2011+Kawasaki+Ninja+ZX-14+Green+Black+Special+ her bike. *


End file.
